The Talk and Old Friends
by roo17
Summary: What's this? Ace didn't give Luffy the talk and Sara finds out? And who's this person Sara's thinking about? Find out! 3 chapters! AcexLuffy ZoroxRobin SanjixOOC ShuraiyaxOOC ChopperxOOC Shanks! rated M cause i dont know if things might get hot or not!
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

The Talk and Old Friends

Chapter One: The Talk

Ace kissed Luffy sweetly and gently, making shivers run down the younger brothers back. Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. They stood near the mast as they gently kissed each other; trying their best to keep it PG-13 for the kids. (Mostly Usopp and Chopper)

Over by the wall, Sanji and Noe were also kissing. Sanji put his gentle hands on Noe's cheek and leaned in; his lips meeting Noe's. Noe licked Sanji lips and Sanji, as usual, obeyed Noe's command. Soon Noe's hand was around Sanji's neck and the other was tangled in his smooth blond hair. Sanji's hands were around Noe's waist.

Sara watched to two couples kiss and sighed before looking towards the ocean. She yearned for the touch of love again; soon remembering his hand in hers and the laughs they shared together those few months...

Sara shook the thoughts out of her head quickly. She almost forgot about him...how could she do that? She loved him. She really did. She'd go and look for him, but she didn't where he was...Sara smiled and looked at the two couples now hugging and thought, _'I'll be like that one day. I'll be with him; the one I love.'_

"Hey, Roo! You okay? You seem lonely."

"I'm alright, Noe. Just a lot of couples on the ship is all. There's you and Sanji, Luffy and Ace, Robin and Zoro. That's a lot on a ship..." Sara walked over to Ace and Luffy who were still hugging. "So Lu, you two have any more sex in the spare room?" Luffy cocked his head to the side at the question.

"What's se--" Ace quickly waked Luffy on the back...hard.

"Haha! Yes we have, Sara! Why do you ask?" Ace asked; his smile filled with nervousness.

"Just wondering if that's the noise I've been hearing when I'm trying to go to sleep." Ace blushed. "So, Luffy. What were you gonna ask?"

"I was gonna ask what s--"

"He was gonna ask what's seven plus seven." Ace quickly interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you, Ace. Now Luffy, speak your question." Sara quickly put her hand over Ace's mouth while Luffy asked his question.

"What's sex?" Sara's eyes widened as her body froze in its current position. Ace slowly backed away from Sara as quietly as possible as Luffy just stood there; looking at Sara's reaction. "Eh? Did I do something wrong?"

"Ace, come here please..." Sara asked in a friendly tone which might have been too friendly...

"Yes, Sara?" Ace was now being cautious as he walked towards his sister. Sara quickly grabbed Ace's shoulder and brought his face right up to hers.

"You didn't give him the _talk_, Ace?" Ace shook his head slowly. Sara began to shake Ace back and forth. "How could you not tell him, Ace?! He's your brother! You should have had the talk when he turned twelve!! He needs to know stuff like this!" Noe and Sanji watched Sara yell at Ace and walked over to all the commotion.

"Er, Sara? You okay?" Sanji asked. Sara turned her head towards Noe and Sanji; still shaking Ace back and forth.

"No, I'm not! Ace forgot to give Luffy the _talk_, Noe! The _talk!!_"

"That's okay. He can give it to Luffy now. It's not like they had sex yet, right?" Sara quickly pulled Ace into the kitchen.

"What? Give him the talk, now? But what's the point? He won't understand anywa--"

"Ace, do it or so help me I will freeze you from head to toe and never unthaw you."

"That won't wo--"

"You don't know that, do you? Or I could just throw you overboard. Yeah, I think I'll do that instead."

"Sara, you need to calm down--"

"Ace! We're talking about your little brother! We're talking about Luffy! Just go and give him the talk and he'll just pretend he didn't hear anything afterwards! Now go!"

"Do I have to do it now--" Sara pushed Ace out of the kitchen, nearly breaking the door as she did."Sheesh..." Ace walked over to Luffy and sat him down on the railing.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Ace rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Lu.

"Luffy, we need to talk..."

"About what?"

".....sex."

"Okay..." Luffy sat there and waited for Ace to start talking.

"Okay, how do I explain it...you know when a guy and girl, or a guy and guy...or even a girl and girl, like each other, they show their feelings off. Like kissing or sex."

"Okay...so making love is the same thing as sex?" Ace nodded. "Then we had sex together!" Luffy smiled; Ace blushed. God, Luffy looked so damn cute when he said that...it made Ace just wanna (censured for your own safety! :D.....just kidding...hey, you can stop with the death glare now .) kiss Luffy all over the place; even that one spot where he always earned an adorible moan fro him. Ace put his arm around Luffy's neck and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I guess we did, Luffy..."

_Okay! sorry i finished the chapter quickly...i dont know much about sex since in only 10 .  
But i changed my mind! There will be 3 chapters instead of two! Sorry bout that ^^'  
Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it and will wait till the next chapter! Thanks! R&R!_

_ Ivy the Vine~ _


	2. Chapter 2: Sara's Love

I know the first chapter wasn't that good, so i'm gonna try and see what i can fix in it. tell me if you know of any spots where i can fix it. thx. Ok! Here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Sara's Love

(Two and half weeks after the talk)

Sara laid on the deck in the hot sun; watching the clouds pass by. She didn't know why she was laying in the sun when she could barley stand the heat. She sat up and stretched her arms. _'God, the sun's always so hot. I think I should stay in the shade the rest of the day...'_ Sara stood up and saw Noe walking towards her.

"Hey, Sara! Whatchya doing?"

"Nothing. Just gonna go lay in the sh--huh?" Sara collapsed onto her knees and looked at Noe.

"Sara? You okay?"

"Um...I think so. My legs just gave out suddenly is all." Noe stood looking at Sara and shook her head. She helped Sara up and pulled her towards the bathroom. Noe took Sara in the bathroom and closed the door behind herself. "Um...what are you doing?"

"I know a few things about heat stoke and you just had one. To make sure you don't have another one, you should take a nice cold bath. The only reason I'm staying in here with you is to make sure you don't pass out and drown yourself." Sara nodded and turned on the cold water in the tub. She took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her purple boy-briefs and green bra. She wasn't embarrassed taking a bath in these in front of her cousin. When they were 2 and 3, they used to take baths together so this is nothing for them. Sara stepped in the water while Noe took a seat on the closed toilet. Sara laid in the tub full of ice water and smiled. Noe looked at Sara's combination and gave a small chuckle. "Your combination is ridiculous!" Soon after Noe said that, she busted in laughter. Sara popped a vein and glared at Noe. A small piece of ice appeared out of nowhere and clamped onto Noe's mouth; shutting it completely. "Mmph! Bghreui!" Sara laughed and flicked her wrist; the ice disappeared.

"Did you have fun being quiet for a few seconds, Noe?"

"No! Don't do that again!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll....I'll....I'll throw you overboard!"

"Ha! I dare ya to try!" Ice stared to seep through the walls, slowly making it's way towards Noe. Suddenly, there was a small commotion on deck, stopping Noe and Sara's little argument. There was silence then footsteps toward the bathroom. Noe stood up and put her hands in her pockets.

"Sara. When the door opens, go under water."

"Why? I can protect myself ya know!"

"I know. But do want someone to look at you in your combination?" Sara gave an irritated look and looked at the door. The door opened and a tall guy with a yellow jacket walked in. He wore a black hat and had a tattoo on his face; showing the exact cane-like figure from his face on the left side of his jacket above the word 'SICK'. His light wavy auburn colored hair came down to the top of his shoulders. When he walked in, almost immediately, Sara stood up and put her hand out towards the man. Ice quickly seeped through the floor and froze the man's body in its current position. Noe, who watched in awe as Sara used her powers, sat back down. Sara stared at the man for a second and gasped.

"S-Shuraiya?!" The ice disappeared from Shuraiya and he looked at Sara; she doing the same to him.

"Sara? You look...different..." He nudged his head towards her body. She looked down and realized what he meant and quickly sat down in the water.

"Shuraiya! How are you? How long has it been since our last encounter?"

"I'd say a good four years or so." He grinned, making Sara's heart skip a beat which made her blush. He looked at Noe and gave her a nod of his head and looked at Sara again. "I'll wait till your done here...nice combination by the way." Shuraiya left the bathroom, keeping the door open. Noe looked at Sara who was trying to keep Shuraiya in her view; that is until Noe slammed the door closed.

"Sara...what did I tell you to do if someone walked in?" Sara heard danger in Noe's voice and dove under the icy water, hoping to escape the eyes of her angered cousin.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~)(~~)(~~)(~~)(~~)(~~)(~~)(~~)(~~00)(~~

Sara dried off and got into clean clothes, having a narcoleptic fit in the process. After she was woken up by Noe, she rushed outside to see Shuraiya. She opened the door and saw everyone on deck. Zoro and Robin next to each other by the mast, Sanji against the wall smoking with Noe now attached to his side, Chopper and Usopp in the middle of the deck, Nami i her little lawn chair reading a newspaper, Ace and Luffy sitting on the railing, and Shuraiya sitting on the stairs by Ace and Luffy.

"Sara!" Ace and Luffy exclaimed as they jumped off the railing. Sara smiled and ran in the direction of the D. brothers were in. Ace and Luffy waited to be embraced by their sister, but they never got it. Sara didn't run to them, no, she ran to Shuraiya; embracing as she reached him. Ace and Luffy were a little shocked to be rejected, but understood since Sara and Shuraiya were old friends. Sara put her arm around Shuraiya's arm and smiled gently at her brothers.

"So you two know each other?" Sanji asked, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yes, we're very close." Shuraiya replied, looking at Sara as she did.

"Exactly how close, Shuraiya?" Ace asked curiously.

"Very close."

"So in other words you, my old friend, and my Sara, my younger sister, are going out close?" Sara nodded.

"Yeah, we are..." Shuraiya said, now a little caution from the tone that was in Ace's voice now. The crew stood there shocked at the new. There was a eerie silence between Shuraiya and Ace until Ace grabbed Shuraiya by the collar and brought their faces just inches apart.

"You better not hurt or I'll make you wish you've never been born." Ace glared; Shuraiya grinned.

"Heh, just try that and you'll be the one sorry." Sara sighed as she felt the atmosphere around Ace heat up.

"Ace, settle down." But Ace continued to have the death stare contest with Shuraiya, lightning shooting from both their eyes. Ice seeped through the floor and began to crawl up Ace's legs, but it melted as quickly as it crawled up his leg. Sara sighed again. She thickened the ice and made it crawl up his arms, but still, Ace melted it with his heating body. "Stop melting the ice, Ace."

"Then stop creating it!"

"Then let Shuraiya go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Just let me go already!" Shuraiya growled in an irritated voice. Ace released Shuraiya and looked him in the eyes.

"You even touch her where it's inappropriate and you'll regret it..." Sara sighed again. There was another silence till Shuraiya spoke up.

"You can create ice?!"

"Of coarse, Shuraiya! You're the one who gave me the fruit!"

"I am?"

"Yeah...when I first met you on an island when I was eleven. I lived with you for a few months and you bought a fruit for me..."

"Oh, I remember now." The two suddenly broke into chuckles. Luffy looked at the two and laughed.

"How funny the pirate hunter and pirate in love!" Sara quickly stopped laughing and looked at Luffy in disbelief.

"Eh? Straw Hat, Sara's not wanted."

"Neh, she is! Look here!" Luffy grabbed out the wanted poster and showed it to the crew. Sara quickly grabbed the wanted poster and crumbled it up. Nami sat up from her chair.

"Sara...you're worth 310,000,000 berries?"

"Such a bad girl, Sara." Noe grinned.

"S-Shut up, Noe! You're also worth 210,000,000 berries!" The crew turned to Noe and to Sara. Shuraiya grinned and hugged Sara from the back; planting a little kiss on her cheek. Sara smiled hugged him back.

"Aw. look at the cute couple." Noe cooed sarcastically. Sara smiled and looked at Noe. "No wonder Shuraiya liked your combination when he walked in on you taking a bath." Sara, Ace and Shuraiya's eyes widened at Noe saying that. Sara glared at Noe and chased her around the ship with a giant cold water ball while Ace chased Shuraiya around the ship a hot fireball in this hand. The crew went silent before going back to what they doing earlier.

"NOE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

s.u.c.k.y.

s.t.o.r.y.

O.O."'

h.a.

h.

okay that was chapter two. chapter three's gonna be better

i

p.r.o.m.i.s.e.

h.o.p.e.f.u.l.l.y.

t.h.a.n.k.

y.o.u.

R.&.R

p.l.e.a.s.e.

Ivy the VIne~


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

Chapter Three: An Old Friend.

Noe and Sanji were in the kitchen together; doing what they love to do best: cook. Noe looked at Sanji and smiled. She planted a small kiss on his lips before returning to the stove, leaving Sanji to smile.

Zoro laid against the mast and watched the ocean until Robin appeared. He looked up at her as she looked at the ocean. Robin looked at Zoro and sat down next to him; laying her head on her left shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled before Zoro put his arm around her should and continued to watch the magnificent ocean sparkle in the sun.

Ace and Luffy were sitting on the couch in the boys quarters as Sara and Shuraiya sat in a hammock behind them. Sara had her head on Shuraiya's shoulder as Ace had his arm around Luffy's waist. The two couples sat in the room looking at the walls before Sara spoke up.

"Luffy, I challenge you to a game of mercy." Luffy's eyes widened a little before turning around to face her.

"But you always win..." Luffy said in a whiny voice, earning a small chuckle from Ace. "But she does win, Ace. You remember, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Hey Sara, since Lu's to chicken to play mercy with you," Ace earned a chubby glare from Luffy at that sentence, "wanna challenge me to a game of wrestling?" Sara thought about the challenge for a while.

"Are fruits allowed in it?" Ace grinned and nodded. "Sure!" Shuraiya, a little shocked, said good luck to Sara as he took a seat next to Luffy. Sara cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms. Ace stretched his legs and arms before getting into position. Sara got into position. Suddenly, Ace lunged forward and put Sara in a head lock before giving her a noogie. Sara grabbed Ace's arm and tried to pull it away from her neck, but failed to. "Dammit Ace! No noogies!" Ace laughed and continued to do so. Sara finally couldn't take it anymore and put her hand on his arm and froze it.

"Hey!" Ace melted the ice, but it melted slowly for some reason. Sara quickly got behind Ace and pulled his hands behind his back and kneed him in the back; making him fall to the floor.

"Heh, I wi--" Sara was suddenly thrown from Aces back by a ball of fire. Ace quickly stood up and ran over to Sara and sat on her stomach. The wind was knocked out of Sara by the sudden weight but grinned when she got an idea. She decided she would do an illusion with Ace to make him get up... Ace looked down at Sara and saw Luffy instead. He had a puppy dog face on and his shirt was off.

"Ace, I love you." Ace blushed and quickly got off of Luffy to help him up, but instead was tackled by him. "Gotcha!" Ace looked and saw Sara instead of Luffy.

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to allow fruits in this..." Sara only grinned at the comment as the two went at each other. From Luffy and Shuraiya's point of view, all they could see was a pile of smoke with fire and ice shining through the top. Luffy suddenly got up and walked up on deck to watch the ocean. He stood there for maybe only two minutes when he suddenly saw a dinghy. After watching it for another two minutes, Luffy turned away from the boat for a few seconds to see if anyone else saw it. He turned around and it was gone.

"That's odd...it must be a mystery dinghy." Luffy looked down over the railing and saw a head full of shiny red hair. The man finally made his way up a rope to the railing. The man looked up at Luffy and smiled.

"Hi, Lu! Long time no see!" Shanks said standing in front of the railing.

"Shanks!!" Luffy tackled Shanks in a big hug. "Shanks, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and your crew! Oh and I heard about Sara. I'm terribly sorry." Luffy smiled.

"It's okay." Suddenly, Ace came flying out of the mens quarters, almost breaking down the door. He got up and looked around.

"Dammit that's unfair! Where are you?" Ace saw Shanks and smiled. "Hey Shanks! Long time no see!"

"Ace! Good to see you too! Look, I wanna say sorry bout Sara. I know how close the two of you were..." But Ace ignored that statement and continued to look around him. Suddenly, Ace fell onto his side and was being held face first into the ground by something that was invisible. Sara suddenly appeared and smiled at Ace.

"Do I win now?" Ace growled and a fire dragon appeared; lifting Sara off of him. "Oi! No fair!"

"Ha!" Shanks looked disbelievingly at Sara who just had just noticed him.

"Oh, hi Shanks!! How are you?" Shanks stood there looking at Sara in shock.

**ok i lied!! o.o**

**there's gonna be 4 chapters instead of 3. my bad ^-^"**

**so there it is! Shanks, one of the seven warlords of the sea! what did ya think?**

**R&R please! ^-^**


End file.
